Mist of the Minds
by raphaelari
Summary: When Raphael is brutally attacked in the lair. His brothers find him the next morning barely alive. Refusing to tell them who attacked him; they vow to find out. But what happens when truth is harsher than reality?
1. The Beginning

When Raphael is brutally attacked in the lair; his brothers find him the next morning barely alive. Refusing to tell them who attacked him; they vow to find out. But what happens when the truth is harsher than reality.

Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo all stood the nearby rooftop to the warehouse they were watching. Reports had come in of a drop off with the Purple Dragons. A large shipment of weapons was due in and in the wrong hands; would cause massive destruction. The turtles watched carefully waiting to slip into the warehouse.

"All right; here's the plan. Raph and me will sneak in on the east side while you two sneak on the other side and wait for the signal to attack." Leo ordered. Raph grumbled but followed his older brother's command. Something told him that this wasn't a good idea. He tried telling Leo something didn't feel right but his brother didn't listen.

"Leo, I still don't like this. This feels like a trap." Raph said. Leo turned to his younger brother. "Since when do you care if it's a trap or not. You'd rather jump in. So who are you and where is my brother Raphael?" Leo retorted. "I'm still here Leo and I ain't going in there. Maybe ya could listen to my thoughts for a change on something. I know topside better than all of you." Stunned, Leo turned his attention to his younger brother. Although he did have a point about knowing topside better since he has been going topside longer. Yet this unlike Raphael to not want to bust some heads. Something was wrong and even Leo had given it a brief thought. "_Maybe Raph is right but he never listens to me anyway."_ "If you're so scared then wait outside Raph."

"I ain't scared Fearless I'm just saying something about this doesn't feel right. I know I don't listen to ya but maybe for once consider my opinion." Raph stated. Leo stared at him for a moment. "My order still stands with or without you Raphael." Raph mumbled. "I'll wait outside. I'm sure you guys can handle one fight without me." With that Raphael leapt away to an adjacent rooftop. Sighing; Leo jumped thru the upper window spotting his brothers on the opposite side.

Donatello and Michelangelo watched as Leo jumped in by himself. "I wonder if they had another fight." Mikey said. Donnie glanced over. "Yeah probably anyway let's wait for Leo signal." The three brothers watched the Purple Dragons unload crate after crate while Hun and Stockman lead the deal. "You sure this is gonna work Stockman. The turtles are not that stupid to walk into a trap." Hun said turning to Stockman. "Trust me it will. When they attack; put your masks on and start spraying the mist. The mist will slowly gain control of their minds and they will attack each other; thus saves us the trouble of doing so." Stockman explained. "If ya say so; hurry up with the unloading before those turtle freaks show up.

From the shadows, Leo, Don and Mikey watched the crates be unloaded. Leo crouched behind some crates while Don and Mikey did the same. They didn't notice the Purple Dragon place gas masks on. Giving the signal, they jumped out and attacked the Purple Dragons. Kicking several gang members away from the crates; Leo flipped over and knocked some to the ground. Donatello spun his bo-staff effectively taking some more out while Michelangelo busted some Dragons over their heads with his nun chucks. The gang members fell quickly without much of a fight. "This isn't right Leo. Why aren't they putting up a fight like they usually do?" Don asked. Leo noticed as well how little of a resistance they were getting. "Damn, maybe Raph was right." He muttered to himself. "Guys fall back, we're leaving." Leo ordered. From above; Hun and Stockman watched as the turtles attacked. "They're missing one. Doesn't matter; we'll get him later, release the mist." Hun ordered. Leo, Don and Mikey didn't notice the thick mist falling from the ceiling nor the Purple Dragons escaping out the doors.

From his vantage point; Raph scanned the building and kept a close eye on it. He took notice of some the Purple Dragons leaving with gas masks on and what appeared to be a mist leaking from the doors. Turtle luck had shown true to form and it indeed was a trap. "Leo should've listened ta me. I told him now I gotta save their sorry shells." He jumped down and ran towards the door. Meanwhile inside, the turtles choked on the falling mist. Scanning the room, they could barely make out more than just a shadow. Feeling around, they stumbled towards the door Just as it was pulled open by Raph. "Let's get out of here guys." Leo ordered. They stumbled out into the fresh air; each gasping for air. Raphael stood with his arms crossed staring at Leonardo. He had the 'I told you so' look on his face. "I don't want to hear it Raph."

"I was right, wasn't I? You put Donnie and Mikey in danger by not listening." He sternly said. Don glanced up at Raph. "Wait what?" He asked. "Yeah, I told Leo this felt like a trap and he didn't listen ta me; that's why I didn't come." Leo looked away and helped Mikey up. "_For a change Raph was right about something."_ Leo thought. "Let's get home and hopefully that mist wasn't harmful." The brothers made their back down the sewer; Leo in front and Raph in the back.

"Ya think this is gonna last? Raphie boy is really mad at Leo this time." Mikey asked. "I don't know Mikey. If Raph tried telling Leo it was dangerous and he didn't listen; then it's on Leo this time." The two youngest brothers whispered back and forth. Leo faintly heard the conversation and immediately regretted not listening. "_I could have put them in a lot of danger and we might still be in danger. I screwed up this time." _He clenched his fists and refused to look at his brothers as thoughts tormented his mind. Once back in the lair; Leo headed straight for the dojo while Don went to his lab. "I'm gonna try to figure out what that mist was." With that; he disappeared into his lab. Raph went to his room while Mikey sat and played video games.

In the dojo, Leo practiced kata after kata; pushing himself as hard as he could. How could he have led his brothers into danger? "I should have known better. How can I be a better leader if I'm putting them in danger? I hate it when Raph is right at times. But this is my fault so I need to apologize and try to make things right. It's not fair for Donnie and Mikey to be involved in this." Leo continued to train until beads of sweat slid down his body. Grabbing a towel, he wiped himself off and left the dojo. Entering the living room; he went in search of his younger brother. Instead; he found Donatello at his computer and Michelangelo playing video games. He noticed Raphael's door still closed. "Hey Donnie, have you figured out what that stuff was yet?" He said as he strode over.

"Not yet but it does not appear harmful. I haven't felt any different and haven't noticed anything unusual. I'll keep testing it to make sure." Yet; what the brothers did not realize is that the mist is slowly taking control of their minds and soon chaos will ensue. "K I'm going to talk to Raph." Donnie glanced back at his older brother as he left. He only hoped there would not be another argument.

He gently knocked on the door. From inside, Raph grumbled as he got up to answer it. He had been trying to calm his mind but instinct told him something is very wrong in the lair. He only hoped he is wrong and turtle luck would not show true to form. Opening the door, he saw Leo on the other side. "Go away Fearless. I ain't in the mood for a lecture." He tried slamming the door shut but Leo pushed his foot in. "I'm not here to lecture you; I'm here to apologize. You were right and I should have listened."

"Damn straight I was right. Maybe if you didn't have yer head stuck up yer shell all the time; maybe you'd realize that just maybe I know what I'm talking about. I know those streets better than any of you and I know what to look for." Raph replied angrily. "You always think ya know what's best and sometimes it's not; especially when you put Donnie and Mikey in danger." Leo stood with his head down. He deserved the harsh statement from his younger brother; at least this time. "Look I'm sorry ok. What more do you want me to do? I messed up; you were right. It's not like you haven't been wrong before. You always jump into battles and make us chase you." Raphael growled. "I don't ask you to follow me. I do what I do to keep my family safe. If I can take out some of them before you get there, the less they have to deal with."

"If you weren't such a hot head then we wouldn't have to chase after you. You're irresponsible and selfish and that's why I'm the leader because I am better than you." He half shouted back. Raphael stood; his fists clenched. Leo waited for the strike but none came. "Yeah, you're right Oh Fearless Leader Leonardo. You are the better brother and turtle. So much for our apology, ya blew it. I was actually considering dropping it but ya had to go there; always make it about me even when you are in the wrong. You're one hell of brother Leo."


	2. Attack!

Leonardo leveled his gaze at Raphael. "Yeah, I am but at least Don and Mikey rather come to me instead. Sometimes I wonder why you're still here. We're better off without you. So just go somewhere else and leave us alone and right now I hate you!" Leo yelled then immediately snapped his mouth shut. He hadn't meant to say that. Raphael starred at him his mouth clenched shut. Shock spread over Leo's face; "I..I'm sorry Raph didn't mean to say it like that. I don't mean it." With a low voice, Raph responded. "Yeah well ya did. So now I know how you truly feel about me. Well don't worry Fearless Leader; I will be gone by the morning." At that; Raphael slammed his door shut. Leo still couldn't believe what he had just said to his younger brother. He may have very well just shattered any relationship he had with him. Leo slowly walked back to his bedroom and closed the door.

Mikey and Donnie watched the exchange and were still in shock what Leo said and that Raph hadn't hit him. Don placed his arm around Mikey's shoulders. "What's gonna happen now bro? Is Raphie boy really gonna leave us? I don't want him to leave!" Mikey wailed. "It's going to be ok Mikey. I'm sure they will forgive each other. They always do." Don said; reassuring not only Mikey but himself as well. The words he heard Leo say, he has never heard before; not even in some of the worse fights. Don could only wonder what would happen now; if Raph would really leave or if they could convince him to stay. He knew this wasn't going to be easy and might take a miracle. "Mikey, why don't you go talk to Raph? You seem to be able to calm him down better and I will talk to Leo. I have a feeling this won't be easy. Good luck." Don then headed towards Leo's room while Mikey went to Raph's.

Don knocked at Leo's door."Can I come in?" When he didn't receive a reply; he slowly opened the door to see Leo sitting on the edge of his bed. "I don't want to talk about it Don." Don sat next to his older brother. "Sometimes talking is the best medicine." Leo sighed. "I didn't mean to Donnie. I didn't mean to say that. It just came out. I started on him about rushing into battles again which had absolutely nothing to do with the argument. Then I just said it. I said the one thing I promised I would say to any of you. This is my entire fault and we know Raph; he will leave and might not come back. And I don't think I can stop him." Leo said with his head in his hands. Don placed a comforting arm around Leo's shoulders. "I'm sure you and Raph will figure this out."

Meanwhile at Raphael's door; Mikey gently knocked. "Go away Leo. I am not talking ta ya." Mikey inhaled. "It's me Mikey, I'm coming in to talk to you." Mikey entered Raph's room to find him lying in his hammock. "Hey bro; you're not really gonna leave are you? I mean we still need you." Mikey asked. "Don't know. Never heard Leo that mad before; even if I do leave, I'll call ya when I can but if I stay, it'll be for you an' Donnie. I never thought I'd hear Leo say that but I guess I had it coming. It's my fault anyway. Might be for the better if I do leave; that way no fights. No you and Donnie getting caught in tha middle." Raph sadly stated. Part of him didn't want to leave but the other part knew it might be for the best. "Raphie boy, please stay; I'm sure Leo didn't mean to say that; just a heat of the moment thing. He doesn't hate you; none of us ever could for that matter. And this one is Leo's fault." Mikey pleaded. He hoped he could get his stubborn older brother listen; at least to him. Raphael sighed. "Fine Mikey I'll think about it. And even you know; all fights are my fault, regardless." Mikey grabbed his shoulder. "Thanks Raphie boy." Upon leaving, he ran into Donnie outside.

"So how did it go with Leo?"

"I did my best now it's up to him." Don replied. "How about you?" "I think I broke through to him. Let's leave it up to them now." The brothers headed back to the living room; both hoping their older brothers could repair their fractured relationship. As evening fell, Leo stepped out from his room. Raphael remained in his. His intuition told him there is something wrong in the air but if he stayed in his room then Leo would use it against him. Grumbling, he hopped out his hammock and headed to the living room. He saw Leo sitting in his chair reading a book. Although; it appeared that he is reading; his mind is unable to concentrate on the words. A quick glance up revealed Raph heading to the couch, Leo went to open his mouth but no words came out. He didn't trust himself to attempt to say anything that won't be misconstrued.

Raphael waited for Leo to speak up. He didn't want to the first one to say anything in case Leo decided to take it up as another argument. The tension in the lair sat thick. No one talked to each other. Leo continued to read while Mikey half played a video game. Don sat at his computer tinkering at his latest project and Raphael just watched Mikey play. No one wanted to speak. Master Splinter heard the argument from his room but decided that his sons needed to fix their problems on their own. He would only intervene if needed to. Little did he know that later night, it would him saving his son.

No matter how hard he tried, Leo just couldn't find the words to say. His mind screamed at him to say anything to his brother. Raphael refused to even so much as look at him. How could he let his family fall apart over his failing leadership skills? Rubbing his temples to relieve the forming migraine; he decided that after a good night's sleep and a rested mind, he would talk to his brother in the morning; something he would never get to do. Raphael watched his older brother leave the room. He grunted and rolled his eyes. Just like Leo to put this on him. He definitely does not have intentions on begging for forgiveness from anyone, especially the Fearless Leonardo. Mikey and Don watched Leo leave and only hoped that Raph decided to stay at least another night.

"Night bro, see ya in the morning." Mikey called over to Raph. Don soon followed to his bedroom; leaving Raphael alone in the living room. Once alone, Raphael had time to think about what Leo had said. Realizing Leo is right, he knows leaving would free their family from the fights but then he would be leaving Mikey. Sighing, he wasn't sure what to do? Should he leave and risk Mikey being mad at him or stay and tolerate the Great Leonardo? He twirled his sai in his hand as he sat there contemplating what to do. He realized he must have dozed off in the chair at some point when he heard footsteps behind him. Immediately jumping to the offensive; he pulled out both sai poised to attack. Letting his eyes adjust to the dim living room; he made out the figure of his older brother. "_He thinks he's slick coming out in the middle of the night to apologize; not turtle enough to do it in front of Donnie and Mikey."_ Raph watched as Leo walked around. "What is he doing?" He whispered to himself. Jumping over the chair, he made his way over to him. "Hey Leo; what'cha doing up so late?" Leo heard footsteps coming towards him and instinct kicked in. He unsheathed his katana and swung. Raph saw the glint of metal and barely dodged the fatal strike. Stinging pain ran up his arm when he noticed the thin trail of blood. "Hey bro watch where you swing those things! Ya nearly sliced me in half." But Leo didn't hear him. "Intruder, get out of my home." He said dangerously. Raphael looked confused at his brother. "Leo it's me Raph. I know ya want me ta leave but ya don't have ta attack me." He put his hands up. Leo side stepped and brought another strike down. Raphael caught the blade in his sai and pushed him away. "What the shell do ya think ya doing Leo?" Leo continued to star down at Raphael. Coming in for another blow; Raph moved to the side and blocked it. With their blades locked together; Raphael gazed into his brothers eyes. What he saw frightened him. Leo eyes were glazed over; it appeared as if he didn't know who he attacking. "I will only tell you one more time to leave or else I will use force." Raph began thinking of ways to break thru to his brother. "He doesn't know it's me. Must be that mist from earlier; it's some sort of mind control thingy." All Raph could do was keep on the defensive. He had never expected to fight his own brother but now that is happening. For a brief moment Leo disappeared. Raph turned just in time to avoid the worst of the strike but not without Leo sword cutting a deep gash in his side. Grunting in pain; he dropped to his knees. "Leo please snap out if bro!" Raph pleaded yet Leo didn't hear him and continued to advance.

Just then Mikey and Donnie appeared, they too had the glazed over look in their eyes. Raph realized if he didn't get away soon then there would be no morning for him. "Donnie, Mikey we have an intruder attack." Leo called out pointing to Raphael. Mikey swung his nun chucks barely avoiding Raphael. Another swing caught him in the arm; he heard the sickening sound of bones breaking. Carefully sheathing his sai in his belt; he held his broken arm close to his body. Donnie came up from behind and swung down on his head. Raphael lost sight for a brief moment, just enough to hear and feel metal slicing thru skin. Blood poured from the gash in his thigh. Several more bruises formed from numerous blows to his body. He continued to block blow after blow from his brothers. "Come on guys snap out of it. You guys are stronger than this." He desperately pleaded with them. Raphael limped to the back of the lair. Blood trailed behind him. His ankle sprained, several deep gashes and bruises, concussion, broken ribs and arm; he was barely able to make it before he saw one final blow from his brother's katana to his plastron. Raphael looked up at Leo; pleadingly. "I'm sorry Leo." He closed his eyes waited for the final strike


	3. Injuries

The katana plunged deep into his plastron. Leo slowly retracted his blade; dripping with his brother's blood. Raphael bit his lips to keep from screaming out as the metal sliced hot through his plastron. Breathing heavily, he gazed deep into Leonardo's eyes. He applied pressure to his wound with his uninjured hand. Blood freely flowed and pooled underneath Raphael. He gradually felt himself slip away. Thru barely open amber eyes, he watched as Leo poised his katana once more for the final, fatal blow. Closing his amber eyes, he mentally prepared himself. His body felt like it was on fire. The blow never came. Metal clinking off of concrete echoed throughout the lair. Master Splinter stood between his severely injured son and his mind controlled older brother. Splinter knocked the katana out of Leo's hands with his walking stick.

"What is the meaning of this Leonardo? Leading an attack with your brothers against Raphael; I have trained and raised you better than this." Leo stared blankly at his sensei. "It's not their fault Master Splinter. I think their minds are being controlled somehow." Raph weakly mumbled. "And why is that Raphael?"

"Earlier at the warehouse, I saw some mist coming out from an open window right before they came out. Didn't think anything of it till now." Raphael gasped for breath with his bruised lungs. Splinter turned his attention to badly injured son. "I will take care of your brothers later; right now you need medical treatment." Splinter gently hoisted Raphael up. "No take care of them first." Raphael tried pushing his sensei towards his brothers. Splinter understood Raphael always made sure his brothers came first but there are times when you have to put yourself first. "No my son, they can wait. You need help now." Too weak to argue, he allowed Splinter to carefully lead him into his room. Splinter carefully laid his son down on his bed. Raphael's breathing worsened. Splinter gathered several supplies from his closet. Carefully, he began wrapping and stitching the worst of the wounds. Splinter tightly wrapped several layers of gauze around the stab wound. He prayed nothing vital was hit. The gauze quickly turned blood red. He winced at the large bump on his son's forehead. "This will be cold but I have to bring the down the swelling." Splinter placed an instant cold pack Raph's head. He winced at the sudden coldness. Then he turned his attention to his arm. From what he can see; it is a clean break. "Please forgive me my son but I have to set your arm." Raph nodded in agreement and gritted his teeth in preparation of pain. Getting himself into position; Splinter tightly grabbed Raph's arm and with a quick pull, popped the bone back into place. Raphael screamed at the sudden sharp pain that filled his body. Tears poured from his eyes as he willed the pain to go away. Splinter then splinted the arm as carefully as he could and using a sling; kept the arm close to Raph's plastron. "Shh my son, it is done. I know you are in pain." He stroked his son's sweaty forehead. "He is developing a fever; infection maybe." Splinter grew concerned; without Donatello's expertise, he could only speculate what is going on. After a few intense moments, Raphael finally passed out from the pain and blood loss. Splinter sat vigil at his son's side.

Outside the bedroom; Leo, Mikey and Don heard Raphael's pained scream but didn't even flinch. They still had yet to realize they attacked their own brother and his blood stained their weapons. "I feel a bit dizzy." Mikey said grabbing his head. He promptly passed out on the ground followed suit by Leonardo and Donatello.

The next morning, the three brothers awoke to find themselves in the living room. "How did we get in here?" Donnie asked. "Don't know Don?" Leo replied. They all stood up and looked around. "What in the world happened in here, looks like there was a big fight or something." Mikey picked a flipped over chair when he noticed a dark stain his nun chucks. Looking closer, he realized it was blood. His eyes widened as he scanned the lair floor that was now streaked with pools of blood. "Uh guys someone's hurt real bad. I got blood on my nun chucks." Leo and Don each pulled out their own weapons and realized the same thing. Leo's heart stopped for a moment when he realized someone is missing. "Where is Raphael?" He searched around the lair but didn't see him. He only hoped this is not his brother's blood on the floor and their weapons. Mikey turned scared. "Do you think he left?" Don searched around, there is no sign that anyone left or entered the lair. "I don't think so, his stuff's still here. Mikey sighed in relief. "Guys, we have to figure out what happened; this is a lot of blood and we still don't know where Raph is at?" The brothers began searching the lair for any possible clues as to what happened the night before since they couldn't remember what happened. But why would you want to remember the brutal attack on your own brother?

Splinter heard his other sons awake and walking around. Checking Raphael one more he slowly opened his door. It had been a rough night; Raphael continued to slip in and out of consciousness before finally passing out again. "My sons; what are you doing?" The turtles turned their attention to Splinter. Leo stepped forward. "I believe there was an attack last night in the lair. There is blood everywhere and Raphael is missing." Splinter knew with a heavy heart what happened couldn't bear the thought of telling his sons they are the ones responsible. "My sons; yes there was an attack and Raphael defended the lair; however unfortunately, he has been severely wounded. Donatello, I need you to please look over his injuries." Donatello walked forward. "How bad are they Master Splinter?" Splinter lowered his head as they entered the room. "His injuries are severe. I will wait outside while you examine him. I did my best to care for the wounds." Splinter left his room allowing Don to do what he does best.

Donatello grimaced as he examined his older brother's injuries. Pulling back the blanket; Raphael's body was covered in several blood soaked bandages. Starting at his head, he worked his way down. Don didn't like the look of the bump on the back of his brother's head. "Definitely a concussion and a high fever." Raphael's skin was coated in beads of sweat and his skin paler than usual. Don moved down to his broken arm and gashes. "Sensei did a good job of splinting his arm. It looks like he was hit with something hard enough to break the bone. I will just have to cast it. Master Splinter must have set the bone." Don grimaced at the thought of Splinter having to set Raph's arm. He knows it's painful. Blankly starring forward, a faint scream hit his ears. Looking down at his brother's still form, he fought to remember what happened. A vague flashback hit his mind of his bo staff swinging at something hard. Rubbing his eyes, he would have to figure it out later. Gently, he peeled away the blood ladened bandages. He inspected the stitches on the gashes on his side, arm and thigh. The last wound he inspected was the stab wound in the center of his stomach. He couldn't tell if anything vital had been hit. It was a miracle that Raphael even survived the night. "I will just need to apply some antibiotic cream and change the dressing. I don't like his fever; it's too high. I'll be right back Raph, I'm gonna get some stuff to help you feel better." Although he knows Raph can't hear him, it made him feel better saying it. All Donatello really wanted to know is what kind of fight took place that has his brother so severely injured. And why were none of them injured?

Meanwhile outside, Leo and Mikey waited with Master Splinter. "Do you think Raphie boy is going to be ok Master Splinter?" Mikey asked with concern. "Your brother is with him now, he will be." Splinter wanted nothing more than for his son to survive. He knows that if Raphael dies and his brothers remember they were the ones that attacked him; they would never forgive themselves. "We still need to figure out who did this and how did they get into the lair without setting off any alarms?" Splinter placed a hand on Leonardo's arm. "My son let us focus our attention on your brother first then we can investigate the cause. Raphael is in grave condition and needs support." Leo nodded in agreement. His last words to his younger brother still rung in his head; now he may not get the chance to apologize. Could fate really be this cruel as to take his brother from him? "Yes Sensei." Normally he would fight against Splinter's order but this time, Splinter had a point. Whoever did this is going to pay but he needs to be there for his brother. Mikey watched with concerned filled eyes for Donnie to reappear. He just wanted reassurance that his big brother is going to be all right. After all, they have faced far worse and survived.

After several intense filled moments; Donatello stepped out from Splinter's room. "I am gathering some supplies from my lab. Master Splinter, if you do not mind; it is best for Raph to stay in your room. I don't want to risk moving him." Splinter nodded in agreement.

"Don what are his injuries, not that I'm sure I really want to know." Don took a deep breath. "For starters, he has a severe concussion, broken arm and ribs, three deep gashes, one to the arm, another to his side and the third to his upper thigh; numerous bruises and he also has a high fever which maybe the result of an infection. He also has a stab wound to his plastron. It doesn't appear nothing vital was hit but he still bled heavily." Leo and Mikey cringed at Don's explanation. At that; Don headed to his lab where he grabbed his medical bag. Tears slid down his cheeks; he hated seeing his brother in this state. "I'm not gonna let you die Raph, that's a promise." While waiting for Don; Leo and Mikey entered Splinter's room.

Michelangelo immediately turned his head away at the sight of his strong brother lying motionless the mat. His chest rose and fell unevenly with staggered breaths. Leo gently held his hand. "You're gonna be ok little bro, just hang in there for us. I'll find out who did this." Mikey walked up to the other side and placed a gentle touch on his shoulder; avoiding his broken arm. "Please Raphie boy; get better ok." Leo tried not to stare at the wounds but something about them seemed familiar; maybe the type of weapon that caused them. He still had yet to explain the blood on his katana. Don reentered the room to which the two turtles moved to the side so he could work. Don quickly casted Raph's arm then moved on to the deep cuts. Once done; he placed an oxygen mask on his mouth to help him breathe. "We're going to need to keep a close eye on him until he wakes up." Before Don could say anymore; "I'll take first watch." Leo moved into position next to Raphael. Don nodded and left the room followed by Michelangelo and Splinter.

Once alone; Leonardo gently stroked Raph's forehead. His heart pounded in his chest. Who could do this to his little brother and leave them unharmed? Realizing now, the blood on the floor belonged to his brother. Thoughts raced in his mind, all he wanted right now is for his brother to live then they can work together to find out who or what did this. But would Leo really want to know who attacked his brother; if he found out that it was him. "Please wake up lil bro. I'm so sorry, please Raph. We need..I need you. This is my entire fault, why is that you always have to get hurt protecting our family? I don't remember what happened but whatever it is, I'll get to the bottom of it. I am leader of this family and you are my brother. I should be the one keeping all of you safe; not the other way around. Please Raph, come back to us; I don't hate you never could." Leo pleaded although his pleas fell on deaf ears. Raphael remained still and would for several days.


	4. Leo's insanity part 1

Michelangelo slowly entered his sensei's room. "Hey Leo why don't you go take a rest and I will take over." He said as he placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "You've been in here for hours." Leo made no motion to move. "It is my fault this happened. I will stay here till he wakes." Mikey sighed. Sometimes Leo can be even more stubborn than Raphael. "Look Leo, it's not your fault. We don't even know what happened that night. I'm sure when Raphie wakes up he'll tell us. Now go get some rest before I get Donnie."

Leo huffed. "Fine but if anything changes come get me." With that; Leo left and headed for the dojo. He couldn't rest knowing his brother maybe dying in the next room. Maybe some meditation might help ease his mind. He sat in the lotus position and began concentrating.

Meanwhile, Mikey sat in silence next to Raphael. His big, strong brother looked so fragile lying there; almost like he would break if you touched him. Mikey tried opening his mouth but the words refused to come out. He has seen Raphael like this one too many times. It always seems to be him that is badly hurt in fights protecting his brothers. But what made this time worse is that no matter how hard he tried; the memories of the night before are not there. As with Leo; the same questions formed in his mind. He only hoped that Raph would be willing to talk about it. Mikey reached out and gently held Raph's hand.

In the dojo; Leonardo sat in the lotus position meditating on the events of the night before. Slowly, blurry images filled his mind. _Raphael fell to the ground in pain; holding his side. He dodged to the other side only to be met with the sound of bones breaking as a pair of nun chucks made contact. Trying to stand, he ran only to be knocked to the side with a bo-staff. Grunting; he made one final attempt at escape only to be cornered with an attack advancing on him. Waiting for the final blow he mumbled;"I'm sorry," before everything went black. _Leonardo snapped back into the real world; gasping for breath. The images he saw; he would not forget so easily although he was unable to make out the attackers. "Raphael." He mumbled. He didn't realize just how horrific that ambush was; the look on his brother's face as he tried to get away was too much to bear. "Raph looked almost as if he recognized his attackers and he wasn't fighting back. I bet that's why he's that injured. But why wouldn't he fight back?" Glancing down at his hands, blood appeared all over them. He quickly stood up and grabbed the towel but no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't wipe off the blood. Running to the bathroom; he washed his hands several times under the hottest water possible. The water ran red with the blood. He furiously scrubbed his hands raw but the blood stayed. "Come on, why won't you come off?" He screamed in frustration. Leo continued to scrub away the blood. Grabbing a towel, he spied himself in the mirror; an image of a bloody Raphael appeared before him. The image burned in his mind as his eyes rolled back and blacked out.

Don sat at his computer when he heard a loud thud from the bathroom. Running from his seat; he sprinted over to the bathroom. "Leo you ok in there?" Receiving no response, he harshly pulled the door open. He found Leo lying out cold on the floor with the water still running in the sink. Shutting the water off, he hoisted his brother over his shoulder. "Mikey help!"

From the living room; Mikey heard Don's scream for help. Running towards the bathroom, he found Don trying to wake up Leo. "Is he ok?"

"I don't know; help me get him into my lab." Don and Mikey hoisted Leo between them and quickly carried him to Don's lab. "Get him on the bed." They lifted Leo onto the bed. Don quickly checked his vitals. "It seems like he just passed out; probably from exhaustion. Let's let him rest, I will sit next to Raph for a bit." Mikey nodded and sat next to Leo while Donatello took over watching Raphael.

"Hey bro just coming in to keep you company. Even if you can't hear me, I'm here. Just gonna check some your bandages real fast." As Don checked over the wounds, he continued; "Leo just passed out from exhaustion. He's been in here since we found you. What happened Raph? That's the big question we're all asking. We can't remember anything after your big fight with Leo. Please wake big bro. We're really worried about you." Donatello replaced the cool washcloth on Raph's forehead. His worry grew as Raphael's fever refused to go down. He had drawn some blood earlier to determine what type of infection it is. He waited anxiously for results but feared he couldn't wait any longer. Raphael's breathing quickened as he tried to catch his breath. "Raph calm down bro. I'm right here; try to take some deep breaths for me." Don hoped Raph could hear him. He gently wiped the sweat off his forehead. "Come on bro." Raphael's condition worsened. His breaths became more ragged. His chest heaved with each intake. Blood dribbled from the corners of his mouth. Knowing he couldn't wait; he ran to his lab. Don searched his fridge full of different antibiotics; grabbing one he hoped he was right. Setting up the i.v; he started the precious liquid flowing into his brother.

Mikey watched Don frantically run to his lab then ran back out to Splinter's room with a liquid filled bag. He debated if he should follow or stay by Leo's side. A quick glance at Leo, he decided to follow. He watched as he hooked up the i.v. He knows whatever is going on can't be good. "Donnie; what's happening?" He asked. "Raph has developed sepsis, a blood infection. I am giving him some antibiotics but I may very well have just killed him if they are the wrong ones. I am still waiting for the test results. I'd suggest saying any goodbyes now cause if we lose him, there's no bringing him back." Don sadly said as he looked down at Raph. He prayed his hot headed brother grabbed hold his stubborn streak and used it. "I'm going to see if they are in yet." Don left the room leaving Mikey alone. He tried holding back tears but he couldn't help but to let them fall. How could he have let this happened? He sat next to him. Mikey held Raph's hand and started crying. "Please bro you can't leave us; you just can't. We need our strong brother. Harness that stubborn streak of your and pull through." Mikey's pleas fell on deaf ears. Raphael lay deathly still, they only sign he still lived is his ragged breathing. There is nothing he can say. His tears dropped from his eyes and stained the carpet. Moments later; Donatello returned. "By the some miracle I grabbed the right one. Now it is up to Raphael to fight and pull through." He took a seat next to Mikey. The two brothers refused to leave their fallen brother's side until they knew he would make it. Master Splinter watched from the doorway with sullen eyes. He had done all he can as well.


	5. Leo's Nightmare

The next morning found Raphael's fever broken. Donatello carefully checked all his vitals to make sure nothing has changed. Mikey woke up stretching. The first thing he did was to check on Raphael. "Thank god Raph, you gave us quite a scare. I'm right here when you wake up." Mikey yawned. It had been a rough night. Donatello stretched next to him. "Mikey why don't you go to bed for a bit? I need to do some things at my computer. Raph's condition hasn't changed. It won't hurt to leave him alone for a bit."

"Are you sure?" Yes Mikey. Go to bed." Trying to stifle another yawn, Mikey left the room and plopped down on his bed. Within minutes, he fell asleep. _Raphael half ran half limped across the lair. His blood trailing behind him; stumbling, he pulled out a sai to block the blow from the left. Another blow came from the right too fast. The sickening sound of bones crunching echoed in the lair as Raphael grabbed his arm in pain. Huffing as tried to run; he slipped and fell right onto his now broken arm. Raphael glanced up at his attacker. "I'm sorry." He mouthed before his world went black. _Mikey shot up in bed panting. "Raph I'm sorry you had to through that bro." Unable to go back to sleep, he decided to go play some video games. Donatello sat at his desk tinkering with his latest project. "Mikey's what's wrong." Donatello noticed Mikey half heartedly playing his video game. He got up and sat next to his younger brother. "I had a nightmare about the attack. I didn't see who it was but I heard his arm breaking from someone hitting it. He looked hurt real bad; a lot of blood. The last thing I remember before I woke up was Raph saying "I'm sorry" to someone. He was running from whoever was attacking him and wasn't fighting back. It was kinda strange. I didn't like seeing Raphie boy like that." Donatello wrapped his arm around Mikey. "It's ok Mikey neither do I but Raph is strong and he won't leave us. That makes me think if Leo had a similar nightmare. His behavior did seem off. I'll ask him later." Mikey rested his head on Don's shoulder. "Please let Raphie boy be ok."

_"I'm sorry." _ Raphael's voice echoed in Leo's head. Leo shot in bed. At first he didn't recognize his surroundings. Rubbing his eyes, he recognized Don's lab equipment. "What happened? The last thing I remember is being in the bathroom." Then he remembered the blood. Viewing his hands, the blood was gone. He carefully examined every crevice and line but he couldn't see any blood. "Where did the blood go? It was just here." Then he felt something drip from the ceiling. Spots of red stained the blanket. Glancing up, the ceiling and walls were coated in the thick, red sticky liquid. Panicking, he jumped out the bed. Getting tangled in the blanket, he fell to the floor. "No, no, this can't be real; it can't be. Donnie! Mikey!" Leo screamed until he noticed a figure lying prone on the floor. Slowly getting up; he made his way over. He stopped dead in his tracks when he got close enough. Lying before him is Raphael covered in blood. His body still and not moving; several deep slash wounds marred his green skin. Bending down, he scooped his younger brother in his arms. Raphael's skin felt cold against his own. "Please Raph wake up. Wake up! Nooo! Please don't leave us..me!" Leo pleaded to the lifeless body of his younger brother. Leo shook him but never received a response. Clutching Raphael close to his chest, he cried hard tears.

"Admiring your handiwork I see." A dark voice called over to Leonardo. He spun his head around to the shadowy figure. Confusion spread across his face. "I see you are confused; allow me to put it simply. You, Leonardo, have caused your brother's injuries and subsequent death. If it makes you feel any better; you did not act alone." Leonardo shook his head; he wouldn't believe he did this to his brother. Yes they argue but he could never physically hurt him. "You're lying. I could never hurt Raph. He's my brother." He argued back. "Ah but this time you have. Let me refresh your memory." The shadowy figure spread his one arm and a blurry image appeared.

_A flash of silver glinted thru air followed by a spray of blood. Raphael collapsed; clutching his side. Grunting, he tried to stand but failed. Pain erupted in side and coursed thru his body. Glancing up just in time; Raph managed to avoid the first strike of the nun chuck but not the second. The sickening sound of breaking bones echoed in the lair. Raphael dropped his sai to the ground, the sound of metal clinking off the stone echoed throughout. He tumbled onto his uninjured side; cradling his arm. As he tried to stand, a swift blow of a bo-staff caught him in the back of the head. Raphael momentarily lost consciousness. Fighting to stay awake; a wave dizziness hit him like a ton bricks when he attempted to stand. Groaning; he picked up his dropped sai and slowly backed up to the opposite wall; trying to put as much distance between himself and his attackers. Raphael barely made it a few steps before his sprained ankle gave out on him. "Ahhh!" He screamed as he fell onto his injured side and broken arm. Beads of sweat ran down his head as he slowly crawled across the lair floor. He had only made it a short distance when he turned around. A katana was directly positioned above his plastron; poised for the killing blow. "I'm sorry." Raphael muttered weakly. He closed his eyes and waited. The katana pierced Raphael's plastron. Blood dripped off the blade as it was pulled out. _Leonardo snapped back into reality. "No, that can't be I didn't attack my brother! And nor did the others! We could never do that!" Leo screamed back at the figure. He still clutched his fallen brother. "Ah but you did and now look where it has gotten you. How do you think you are going to explain this? How are you going to explain that you are the reason Raphael is not here?" Leo shook his head. "YOU ARE LYING! Someone broke into the lair and attacked." The shadowy figured laughed loudly. "You really believe that. How do you explain that lack of alarms, the lack of your memories of that night and to top it off; Raphael's injuries; do they not look they came from your weapons? The deep gashes from your katana, the broken bones from the nun chucks and the concussion from the bo-staff." Leo closed his eyes; he refused to believe a thing the figure was saying. He could hear footsteps as the figure made his way over but still sticking to the shadows. "You can fight it all you want but you will realize the truth as will your brothers. Tell me Leonardo; what is more hurtful? Actions or words?" Leo shot his head up. "That's enough I demand to see who you are now." The shadowy figured snickered as he moved into the light. Leo gasped. The figure was him with bright red eyes. Leo's eyes went wide. He was looking directly at his evil twin. "Noooo!"


	6. Dark Leonardo

From the living room; Donatello and Michelangelo heard Leonardo's screams and quickly rushed into the lab. They found Leonardo hunched over in the corner. He appeared to holding something to his chest. Don tip toed over to older brother."Leo ya ok bro?" Leo didn't answer but stared back at Don. "I killed him."He said not much louder than a whisper." Don looked quizzically at him. "I killed him. We all did, don't you see?" Don shook his head not understanding him. "We killed who Leo. I don't see anything, do you Mikey?" Mikey shook his head no as well. "We killed him, we killed Raphael!" Leo yelled back. Don and Mikey stood agape. Why is Leo thinking they attacked Raph? "Look at his injuries; my katana, your bo-staff and Mikey's nun chucks; they match." Leo pointed to Raphael's injuries. He still hadn't realized nothing is real. "Leo there is nothing here, just the three of us. Now snap out of it Leo. Raph is alive in Master Splinter's room; remember?" Mikey moved to other side of Leo. "Hey bro Raphie is alive. We didn't kill or even hurt him." Leo looked up at Mikey, his eyes full of confusion. "But he's right here. His blood is on my hands."

"Leo, there is nothing here bro. If you want proof, go to Sensei's room. Raphie is in there." Mikey stood up; tugging on Leo's arm. Leo slowly got up from his knees; still not believing his younger brother is alive. Don moved to his other side and the two of them pushed Leo out of the lab. The only way to get Leo to believe is for him to see Raphael himself. Holding Leo between them, they pulled him into Splinter's room. Raphael was still in the same position where they had left him. Leo gazed wide-eyed. Raphael remained in the same position; not even the blanket had been moved. How was he just in the lab when he never moved? "But I saw him. I felt his cold body." Leo moved closer and knelt beside Raphael's still body. He reached out and touched his warm hand. "See Leo, Raph is right here and we didn't kill him." Donnie stated as he placed a reassuring hand on Leo's shoulder. Leo stared at Raph's chest; watching it move with ragged breaths. He couldn't believe his eyes; just moments ago he held his brother's lifeless body and now here he is alive. Snapping back into reality; Leo quickly realized the whole ordeal had all been in his head. He only imagined he saw blood and his younger brother's dead body. The blood was never real nor had Raphael been in Don's lab. That's right; Donatello had said earlier not to move Raphael due to his injuries. "It was all in my mind. Raph never left. But that still does not explain his injures. What if we did actually attack him?" Leo moved his hand over Raph's numerous wounds. Donatello scrunched his face. That very same question had been bugging him for some time. How did Raphael wind up badly hurt and there had been no signs of any intrusion in the lair. "Maybe the attacked happened outside and Raph returned inside after the attack." Don couldn't think of anything else to explain the lack of the alarms going off. "You know how Raph gets, he probably sensed something before the alarm could go off." Leo nodded but didn't buy Don's explanation. Something still seemed off about the whole thing. "If you guys don't mind; I wanna stay in here to keep vigil." Don and Mikey glanced at each other. "If ya say so bro; you sure you're going to be ok? I don't want you passing out again."

"I'll be fine Mikey. I just want to be next to Raph for a bit and be alone." Leo softly spoke. "If you say so bro but if anything changes, let me know immediately." Leo gestured back at Don. The two younger brothers left the room.

"Leo is acting strange Donnie and I don't like it."

"Yeah but how do we fix it? We can't even remember what happened that night. I still don't understand how if the lair was ambushed why is Raph the only one injured? When he wakes up, hopefully he will be willing to talk about happened if he doesn't pull his stubborn act again. Something bigger is going on. We just need to work together." Mikey let Don wrap his arm his shoulders. "Now why don't we go play that video game for a bit then head to bed? I think we need a rest. Leo should be able to handle himself for now." The two brothers sat on the couch; each grabbing a controller. Sounds of the racing game filled the lair. Although they played, their thoughts remained on their fallen brother in the next room. Worry filled their minds as to if Raphael would survive or succumb to his injuries.

In the room, Leo kept close watch. Pulling the blanket down, he ran his fingers along the layers of white gauze covering his brother's body. What wasn't covered was mottled with black and blue bruises. The bruises almost seemed to be in the shape of weapons. His chest wrapped in bandages with his arm carefully placed in a sling and bundled to his plastron. An ace bandage tightly bound around his ankle. The deep gashes had been carefully stitched and white gauze taped over them. But the worst of all is the several layers of white bandages across his plastron. He had been stabbed and nearly bled to death. "Oh Raphael, my dear brother; how can I help if I don't know what happened? I keep having nightmares about that night and sometimes I see myself attacking you. Did I attack you; did we attack our own brother?" Leo's mind raced with thoughts. In the back of his mind, something told him that yes you did yet the other side said no. Holding Raphael's hand tightly, he felt himself drift off to sleep.

"Ready to believe me yet? Ready to face the truth?" Dark Leo chuckled. Leonardo snapped awake. On the other side of Raphael sat his dark half. "You are not here and this is not real. You are a figment of my imagination." Leo leveled his eyes at his dark half. "Oh am I now? How real is the attack on Raphael? How real is death?" A red string appeared in Dark Leo's hand. "This red string represents Raphael's life. As long as it is in one piece; he lives but if it is cut then he dies. I currently hold the fate of your brother in my hands. So tell me Leonardo; will you face the truth?" The scenery changed around Leonardo as it switches to that night. _Raphael quickly runs across the lair away from his brothers; holding is bleeding side. Slipping on his own blood, he falls to the ground. "Please bros snap out of it. Ya gotta hear me." Standing back up, he grunts at the added weight to already injured ankle. He doesn't make it far before he is cornered. _"No! I don't believe you." Leo screams at Dark Leo abruptly ending the illusion. "We may fight but I could never hurt my own brother." Dark Leo tightens his grip on the red string. "Fine but remember; truth is in the eye of the beholder." Dark Leonardo suddenly vanishes leaving Leonardo alone with his thoughts. The room comes into focus. "Why do I keep having these visions? Maybe I should try meditating? What do you think Raph?" Leo knows Raph can't answer him but it's still nice to ask. He stares down his brother who lying deathly still. A sinking felling erupts in his stomach. "Raph?" Leo reaches out but stops; afraid to find out. He brushes his hand against Raph's. It's cold.


	7. Donatello's Nightmare

Moving his hand up further, it stops at Raphael's unmoving chest. He prayed for any movement but none came. Raphael's chest remained unmoving under his hand. Leo paled. "No; this can't be happening? I won't believe it." Leo checked for even a whisper of breath; nothing. Raphael lay completely still. "No, don't you dare leave us Raphael!" Leo quickly began CPR. "Please little brother; come back to us. You can't die, just can't." Leo frantically pushed air into still lungs. "Donnie, Mikey help!"

Donnie still held the controller in his hand when he heard Leo's screams for help. Mikey looked over at Donatello. They both raced into Splinter's room only to find Leonardo frantically trying to revive Raphael. They stood in shock for a few moments. Is Raphael really gone? Sounds of Leo giving CPR brought them back. Donnie rushed forward pushing Leo out of the way. He continued several resuscitation efforts until he heard a sharp intake of breath. Mikey blankly stared at the scene before him. Leo trying to save Raph's life while he just stood there dumbstruck and Donnie pushing breaths of life into Raphael's still lungs. He felt helpless to do anything other than pray his brother pulled through. Mikey gritted his teeth and silently promised that whoever did this to his big brother is surely going to pay. Squinting his eyes shut, he failed to keep the tears at bay. Quickly wiping them away, he took a seat next to Leonardo. "Is Raphie gonna be ok?" Don continued to keep his eyes on Raphael. "I don't know Mikey. I thought he was recovering but with this is setback. We are going to have to keep a closer eye on him." Donatello gently stroked Raph's forehead. He silently prayed to whatever gods that can hear him to keep his brother with them. The three brothers dared not leave Raphael's side let alone fall asleep. Each turtle struggled to keep their eyes open as the day wore into night. Leonardo lay up next to Raphael on the left while Donatello slept on the opposite side. Michelangelo rested his head on Raphael's plastron; his hand gently gripping his brothers uninjured hand. Each silently prayed that he remained with them past the morning.

_A loud groan caught Donatello's attention. Raphael grabbed his head as the world spun. A large bump already formed on the back his head from the blow. Losing sight for a few brief moments, he focused on avoiding another blow to his left. The whoosh of a bo-staff rushed past him as he rolled out of the way. Grunting, Raphael tried pushing himself of the ground but collapsed as another wave of dizziness combined with nausea slammed into him. Another swing of the bo-staff caught him in his ribs. "Uggh!" Raph clutched his ribs. Pain radiated out from his now broken ribs. He coughed up some blood. Not caring to wipe it away, he pushed himself of the floor. Blood splattered across the lair floor. "Please bro snap out of it. I know you are stronger than this." The wielder of the bo-staff laughed. Raphael stumbled to the ground. "I'm sorry." He weakly mumbled before blacking out._ _A dark maniacal laughter_ _echoed throughout the lair_. Donatello snapped awake. Glancing around, he still found himself with his arm wrapped around Raphael's chest. His hand rose and fell with the gentle rhythm of Raph's breathing. Relieved, he put his head back down. As soon as he closed his eyes, a scream hit his ears. Don's eyes snapped up. The others are still sleeping and Raph is still comatose. The scream sounded just like Raph in his nightmare. But how could that be? Don paled. There is no way he let himself go back to sleep now; not without seeing his strong brother lying beaten half to death on the lair floor. "Raph, come on bro. Please wake up. We need to know what happened. Why is it always you that is hurt and fighting for your life? Please tell me why Raph? Why?" Don half screamed at his brother's still form. Don started visibly shaking with each strained word. He couldn't bring himself to see what happened.

Startled by Donnie's loud voice, Leo and Mikey woke up. "What's wrong?" Leo asked. He noticed his genius brother shaking. Jumping up, he tightly held Don's quivering form. Mikey went to the side and wrapped his arm around his immediate older brother. "I had a nightmare about the night. I saw Raphael being hit several times and heard the sickening sound of a weapon hitting him. He pleaded for them to stop. There was blood everywhere. The last thing I heard him was "I'm sorry" to someone before he blacked out. Leo and Mikey looked at Don. "I heard him say the same thing in my dream." Mikey was the first to speak up. "And in mine." Leo added. "Almost like he knows his attackers; his injuries appear more defensive than offensive. That's not like Raph at all to avoid a fight. We need to get to the bottom of this. I have a feeling our nightmares won't end until everything is figured out." The three brothers nodded in agreement. Donatello pulled down the blanket for another check of his wounds. Most of the bruises had faded and lump had gone down. The stitches still held tightly. What worried him the most is the stab wound? He was fairly sure nothing vital was hit but there is always the possibility of internal bleeding. Carefully removing the layers of gauze, he gently pressed around the wound for any tenderness; a sign of internal bleeding. He watched for any reaction at all from Raphael but none came. His brother's expression remained still. Donatello frowned; that's not a good sign. If anything; Raphael should start coming around again. This could only mean that his older brother is slipping away from them and into the throws of Death. Raphael's skin grew paler. "His condition is worsening. I'm not sure how much longer he has." Leo and Mikey only stared at Raph's still form. How could they be losing their brother?


	8. Dark Michelangelo

A quick note, the next series of chapters are meant to be short. That's how i have the story planned.

"Please Raphie boy, hang in there. I know ya can make it. I just know you can." Mikey pleaded. Leo held tightly onto his younger brother's hand. He had no words to speak. His own voiced failed him just as he failed his brother. Images of the nightmare replayed in his mind. Having yet to tell the others, he prayed he wouldn't have to.

As the days passed, each brother took their watching over their fallen brother. The worst part; having to keep vigil over their slowly dying brother and not being able to do more than keep him comfortable during his last days. Michelangelo currently sat next to Raphael while Leo and Donnie took a rest. He refused to believe that Raph is dying. Mikey's eyes slipped closed as he fell asleep. _Raphael caught the nun chuck in his sai attempting to fling it out away. No luck, without warning the other nun chuck came crashing down on his arm. Sounds of bones breaking echoed in the lair. Raph instantly dropped his sai and cradled his arm. "Come on bro snap out of it!" Raphael tried to stand but slipped on his dripping blood. Another blow caught him on the legs. Raph bit his lip as pain ensued and filled his body. Using his dropped sai as leverage, he hoisted himself up off the ground. He didn't make it far before a bo-staff caught him on the side of the head. Raphael tumbled to the ground; clutching his head. Struggling to stand, Raphael limped as fast he could to the back of the lair. His brothers slowly advanced on him; each weapon drawn. Raphael fell as his ankle gave out; landing with a thud on his broken arm and ribs. A glint of metal caught his eye as he flipped over. A katana blade perfectly poised over his plastron. "I'm sorry," was all he muttered before the katana plunged deep into his plastron then slowly pulled out. Blood dripped from the blade. Raphael lay still on the ground. A dark laughter echoed throughout. "How do you like it Michelangelo? How do like seeing it was you and your brothers that have killed one of your own? Yes, your own nun chucks broke his bones." Michelangelo turned towards the voice. "Who's there?" A swift blur went past him. Suddenly he was face to face with the shadowy figure. "You already know who I am. Tell me Michelangelo? Did it feel good to hit your brother like all the times he has hit you? Isn't revenge sweet?" Hot breath slammed into his face like from the pits of hell. "No, I would never hurt my brother. Raph and me joke all the time. We don't intentionally hurt each other. I practical joke him and he chases me." The shadow figured moved aside just enough to allow Michelangelo full view of Raphael's lifeless body. "You say joking but you know in the back of your mind; all you want is revenge for all those times he has chased and fought with you. Now that you have it; how does it feel?" Michelangelo shook his head. No; this can't be happening; he didn't attack his older brother. He refused to believe what he is seeing is the truth. "Who are you?" The figure laughed. "I AM YOU!" Right in front of his eyes; stood himself with glowing red eyes. Dark Michelangelo chuckled at his other self's expression."Yes Michelangelo take it all in; memorize every injury of your brother's body and you know that you had a hand in killing him." Dark Mikey sneered. "No, I didn't do this and neither did Leo or Donnie." Dark Mikey moved closer. "Are you sure? In my hands I hold a red string that represent's Raphael's life force. As long as it remains in one piece then he lives but once it cut; he is gone." In a swirl of dark mist, Dark Michelangelo disappeared._ Mikey bolted formed on his forehead. His breathing came in heavy gasps as he tried to catch his breath. "No, that can't be true. I didn't hurt my brother. I love you Raph and I would never do that you." Tears spilled from Mikey's eyes as he rested his hand on Raphael's forehead. His skin felt a bit cooler than before. "Please Raphie boy, don't go!" Mikey begged though his pleas fell on deaf ears. Raphael continued to slowly slip further away from his family. He laid down next to him; wrapping his arm around Raph's torso. Mikey cried into the pillow. His sobs echoed in the room.


	9. Raph and Mikey

_The three Dark Turtles sat in a circle laughing. They are quite enjoying the torture they are putting their counterparts through. "You should have seen the look on Leo's face when I showed him. It was priceless; failing as a leader." "No the look on Donnie's face was better. I'm making him think he is failing and can't even save his brother." Dark Mikey shook his head. "No the best look is from Mikey. He feels completely useless and I've got him thinking this is revenge." Dark Don spun his bo-staff. "And the best part is they will think this is all part of that mist. Hahaha, the surprise they are in for when they find out otherwise. We are their darkest fears come true. Too bad Raphael won't be there to help them." The brothers howled in laughter. _

_ "Ya really didn't think I didn't know what yer doing to my bros." They all turned stunned. The Dark Turtles glared at Raphael. "What are you doing here? Do you really think you alone can stop us?" Raphael smirked. "I can sure as hell try and I am saving my bros from the likes of you. They do not need to be mentally tortured. They are going through hell as it is because of what has happened. I don't want them finding out they did this." Dark Leo laughed. "Well they will and we will make sure of it." Dark Leo pointed towards him. "And you will not help them overcome this since you will be dead; all thanks to your brothers. And another thing; isn't doing this with your mind taking your precious energy?" Raphael smiled. "Yeah so; I'm doing this for my brothers. Even if I die; I will know they have overcome their fears and nightmares." Dark Leo laughed. "Then you are a fool and you are wasting your time. We will win and you will die." Raphael stood. "You are forgetting I know my opponents and their weaknesses. Although you are not my physical brothers, you are still them. Now I am going to help my bros." At that Raphael disappeared._

_Raphael kneeled next to baby brother. "Hey Mikey, quit yer crying. I'm right here." Mikey jolted up and stared at Raphael. His mouth agape; he couldn't believe his eyes. Here stands his older brother without as much as a scratch on him. Mikey ran his hands down Raph's body; feeling the smooth skin. "Where did your wounds go? I just saw you covered in blood." Confusion filled his mind, this couldn't be real. How one minute his brother is gravely injured and now nothing. Raphael saw the confusion and simply grinned in his usual style. "It's alright baby bro. I'm right here and not going nowhere anytime soon." Mikey opened his mouth but had trouble just forming any words. Raphael enveloped Mikey in a big hug. "Raphie boy; wha.. what happened? I can't remember." Raph patted Mikey on the back of his shell. "Don't ya worry about that Mikey; let me take care of it." Mikey wasn't sure what his older brother meant by that. "Take care of what Raph?" Raph shook his head. "I said don't worry Mikey. Just don't do anything I wouldn't do." One question still plagued Mikey's mind though. "Raphie boy, did…did we attack you? I had a nightmare that I kept hitting you repeatedly with my nun chucks and laughed about it. I heard a voice telling me that that was my revenge for all the times ya smack me for something I do. You know I wouldn't hurt you right Raph?" Raph pushed Mikey away just enough so he look at him in the eyes. Raphael didn't want to tell his brother the truth. He knows how Mikey gets about certain things and knows he won't take the news well. "That's something I can't answer right now but for you to figure out. Just promise me that no matter what; you'll keep yer head up and be yerself. Promise me that and everything will be ok. And yes I know ya wouldn't purposely hurt me but I will from now on take it easy with ya. We're brothers and we fight." Mikey nodded in agreement. "Good and remember I'm here for ya Mikey. Just think of me and I'll be here." Raphael began to fade. "Wait Raph what's gonna happen now? I mean are you going to be alright?" Raphael smiled at his baby brother. "Everything will be fine Mikey. You guys can't lose me that easily. Now it's time for you to wake up. Don's here." _Everything faded and the room came back into focus as Michelangelo wearily opened his eyes. Looking down, he saw his older brother still fighting the battle for his life. "Thanks Raphael."


	10. Dark Donatello

Donatello entered the room just as Mikey wiped away some of his tears. Sitting down next to him, Don checked Raph's injuries. "I saw Raph in my dreams Donnie." Don merely nodded; not really paying attention. "He told me that everything will be alright." Mikey said; trying to sound light hearted, just as Raph told him to do. Don turned his attention to Mikey. "No Michelangelo; everything is NOT alright. How can you say that? Our brother is dying and I can't do a single damn thing to save him. He is getting worse by the hour. I suspect he only has a few more days; at best. You're sitting with a smile on your face when I am just trying to keep our brother alive and still trying to figure out what happened. So no Mikey, everything is not alright!" Donatello half shouted. Mikey's face fell. He wished Raph would just wake up and tell him that everything is alright. "Sorry Donnie, just trying to lighten the mood like Raphie said to." Don lowered his eyes and placed a hand on Mikey's shoulder. "I didn't mean to yell. It's just that this is very stressful and it's getting to the best of us. I feel like I have failed. I can't even save my own brother let alone remember what happened that put him in this situation. And what do you mean 'Like Raph said to do?'" Mikey smiled a bit.

"Raphie boy told me in my dream to keep my head up and be me and that everything will alright in the end; that we just need to get past this. I saw him Donnie and he wasn't hurt at all; no blood or anything. Just like he was right before we went to bed. I want to see him like that again Don." Tears spilled from his eyes. "Please Donnie; I don't like seeing our big bro hurt like this. Why is it always him? Why does he always have to get hurt?" Don enveloped Mikey in his arms.

"Because Mikey, he is the protector of the family. Leo doesn't like to admit it but he is. I don't like him in the role either but there really is nothing we can do about it. Raphael has made the decision to protect us at all costs; including his life." Don placed a hand on Raphael's forehead. He hated it as much as Mikey does, seeing his strong brother in such a state. Part of him wished that he could trade spots. "Why don't get some rest Mikey? You need it. It's my turn anyway." Mikey wanted to argue; however, something told him to let Don have his turn. Maybe Raph planned on doing the same thing with him. At the thought of his brother, he gave a sad smile. "Night Donnie; take care of Raphie." Mikey headed for his room although sleep wouldn't come so easily to the youngest turtle.

Donatello moved to the same spot Mikey had been sitting at. He sadly looked at his brother. Don silently prayed that all signs were wrong and Raph would indeed survive. The expression on Raphael's face remained peaceful and unchanged. The only indication he still lived is the steady rise and fall of his chest. Of all his brothers, Don felt the greatest burden to keep them alive. But as ninja; he knew that one day, not all of them will make it home. _Raphael stumbled forward as the bo-staff caught him on the side of his head. His vision blacked out for a few brief moments. Hearing the whoosh of an incoming strike, he was unable to roll away in time. The strike caught him right on the ribs. His ribs made a sickening crunch as they broke. Instant sharp pain filled his body as he clutched his side. Spitting up some blood, he begged for his brother to snap out of it. "Come on Don, I know yer stronger than this." Raph wiped the blood away dripping from the corner of his mouth. Using his sai, he painfully heaved himself off the floor and faced his younger brother. Dodging to left, he heard the whack of bo-staff off the stone floor. Raphael painfully breathed thru broken ribs. A wave of nausea and dizziness slammed into him as he slipped on the floor. His shell landed hard and black spots clouded his vision. Blood trailed behind him as he crawled away from his advancing brothers. Each had their weapon drawn with his blood dripping off them. Leonardo moved to the front with his katana pointed directly at Raphael's plastron. Raphael stared in the blank eyes of his brothers. "I'm sorry," was all he said he before the katana plunged deep in his plastron. Raphael lay still as the katana was pulled free from his lifeless body. "How do you like it Donatello?" Don spun around to the shadowy figure behind him. Confusion spread across his face. "Confused are we? Let me explain. You Donatello had a hand in killing your brother." The figure moved directly in front of him. Donatello stood shocked. "No, that can't be true. I could never attack my own brother." The dark figure laughed; moving to the side. "Oh but you did Donatello. Just look." The shadow figure gestured to Raphael's prone form. Blood pooled under him. "Isn't it wonderful to have your revenge for all the times he has poked fun at your intelligence. For all the times he has woken you up at all hours of the night to stitch him up. Never letting you have a rest. His just dessert for the many times he rushed into battle; knowing you'd be there to fix him up; always taking advantage." Donatello refused to believe what he is seeing is the truth. "NO, I would never do that. I know he's like that. I just want to make sure he is alright. I would never withhold treatment from any of my brothers." He shouted back that figure. "Oh but this time you did. You waited till the morning. So tell me; wasn't it a nice feeling letting him suffer?" The figure let out a deep laugh. Don clenched his fists. "I demand to know who you are that you think you can do this to my family." The figure stepped into full view. "I AM YOU. The part of you that stays hidden but wants out; behold the truth Donatello." Hot breath slammed into his face like from the fiery pits of hell. Don stood shaking. This isn't real, this isn't happening? He didn't do this. The figure came into full view. Standing directly in front is his evil half with glowing red eyes. "You are NOT part of me. I will not let you do this!" Dark Donatello only laughed. "But I already have, in my hands I hold a red string. This represents Raphael's life; as long as it remains in one piece, he lives but once it is cut; he dies. So choose wisely Donatello; will you see the truth?" Dark Donatello disappeared into thin air; laughing. _Donatello shot up; breathing heavily. "Did I really attack my own brother?" Don brought his knees up to his chest and rested his head on top of his kneecaps. The nightmare felt all too real. Tears fell from his closed eyes. He couldn't bear to even glance upon his older brother.


	11. Donnie and Raph

_Raphael placed his hand on Don's knee. "Hey lil bro; cheer up. Ya did good. Everything's gonna be alright." Donatello shot his head up. He couldn't believe his eyes. Raphael kneeled before him completely unharmed. Stunned, he reached to touch his brother. "Raph, you're alright and healed. But how? I saw you die. I watched as we killed you. You can't be here right now; you just can't." The rational side of Donatello's brain told him that this isn't real but how can he be dreaming if he is already awake. His mind raced as evident in his eyes. Raphael saw his brother's eyes racing and knew; once again, he was over thinking. "Brainiac, quit over thinking for once and listen; just leave everything ta me and I'll take care of it. Don't worry about anything." Don was confused; not quite sure what Raph meant by that."But Raph; how can you take care of anything when I can't even save you? I failed and you are paying the ultimate price for my failure." Tears fell from Don's eyes. His body racked with uncontrollable sobs. Raphael wrapped his arms around his genius brother. "Ya didn't fail at anything Don. Especially ya didn't fail me. Without you Donatello, I would have been dead a long time ago. Remember all the times ya stitched me up cause I went running off again." Raph tried to reassure his brother. "Yes I did Raphael. And from what I've seen; I attacked you out of vengeance. For all the times you woke me up cause you went out looking for fights again. I heard myself taking pleasure in hitting you for all the times you woke me up and took advantage of me never wanting to say no. You can't even tell me it's not true." Raphael didn't want but as with Mikey, he wasn't going to tell Don what happened. "Tell me Raphael, did we attack you?" Raphael pushed Donatello away just enough to level eyes with him. "I can't answer that; yer gonna have ta figure that out yerself. But I will tell you this Donatello; you are not a failure and you have not failed me. Understand that bro, ya didn't. Just promise me that you'll stay yerself and keep taking care of Leo and Mikey. They need ya Donnie. Just keep doing what ya do best and taking care of us. Like I said, let me handle this and everything will be alright. Ya can't lose me that easily and from now on; I'll start taking care of my own minor wounds." Donatello nodded. "Just like you told Mikey." Raph smiled. Good, he had gotten his message across. "Yep just like I told Mikey. Now it's time for ya ta wake up." _Donatello snapped open his eyes. He looked down at his brother. "Thanks Raphael."


	12. Leo and Raph

Leonardo swung one leg over edge of Raph's hammock. He felt he needed to be in Raph's room. A way to memorize his brother in all his hot headed glory. Racing and motorcycle magazines lay strewn all over the floor. His blanket still on the floor where it was left from the morning before the attack. Dust collected on the exercise equipment in the corner, weights still stacked neatly against the bar. Everything was still in place minus Raphael's sais. Leonardo carefully set them on the top of the dresser. The metal still glinted in the dim light. He refused to even so much as touch anything in his brother's room. Leo had tried sleeping in his bed but felt too strange. The lair remained unusually quiet without his brother chasing Mikey or yelling at Don to get his shell into bed. He even missed his fights with the hot head. "Why, why does it have to be him that feels the need to protect this family? I am leader; it is my responsibility." Leo closed his eyes for a brief moment. Then he just remembered to take over from Don. Jumping down, a slight movement caught the corner of his eye. Hand to his katana, he braced for another illusion from his dark half. Looking again, his eyes went wide in amazement. "Hey Fearless, what'cha doin in ma room?" Raphael stood in the corner of his room with his arms crossed in front of his plastron. His usual grin plastered on his face. Leo stood stunned. He rubbed his eyes; unsure if it is another mind trick of if brother really is standing there. Even after several times, Raphael still stood against his door. "Hey bro, ya can relax now. I ain't gonna fight with ya or anything." Leo realized his hand still reached for his katana. He let out a nervous laugh. "Oh sorry bro just instinct." Leo nervously laughed. He didn't want to mention anything about Dark Leo or the nightmares. However; Raphael is already aware of what is going and that is why he doing what he can to help his brothers. He knew the moment Leonardo first passed out thinking he saw blood that wasn't there. He vowed at that moment to keep his brothers going and their hope from dying. Although, projecting himself to his brothers cost him more energy than originally thought. But he realized it the only way to keep his brothers from falling victim to their dark halves. He didn't care though, this is his family and he will protect them; even if it did mean his death. "How are you even here Raph? You're wounded and dying; speaking of, where did your wounds go?" Leo just noticed at that point that Raphael had not one trace of blood on him. Leonardo moved closer to get a better look. "I don't understand. I watched as we attacked you; as I stabbed you with my katana." Confusion splayed across the leader's face. "I failed you as a leader, as a brother." Leo hung his head. Raphael uncrossed his arms and made his way to his brother. Just as he did with Donatello and Michelangelo, he enveloped Leonardo in a full hug. Leo let his brother hug him although he knows it is not Raphael's style. "Don't worry bro; let me take care of this and everything will be alright. You'll see." Leo sobbed into Raph's shoulder. He didn't care anymore; he just wanted his brother back. "Leo ya gotta stop doing this ta yerself. It's not healthy. Quit blaming yerself for what happened to me; it's not yer fault." Leo continued to stand still. "Yes it is Raphael, everything is my fault. You're dying all because I didn't listen to you. How can you even say it's not?" Raphael hated when Leo got in these moods as usually they are hard to break him from them. Yet as his immediate younger brother, he always knew just how to get Leo out. "Listen Leo; things happen ok. We're ninja and we take risks everyday and sometimes we get hurt. Doesn't mean ya failed; only means ya know how to control the battle to come out alive. You're a good brother Leo and ya take care of us." Raph patted his brother's shell. "But how is attacking you taking care? Tell me Raphael; did we attack you?" Just as with the others; he pushed Leo away just enough to level his eyes with his. "Now listen ta me Leo; let me take care of this and everything will be alright. Just leave it ta me. I know what I'm doing. I want you to promise something though; no matter what happens; stay the great leader and brother you are and keep Donnie from staying up too late and Mikey from playing too many video games. Will ya do that for me and I'll work on not fighting with ya so much." Leo nodded. "Good bro now check on Donnie and Mikey. They need ya." With that Raphael faded.

Leo blinked several times as the room came back into focus. The spot where Raphael had been standing; now empty. "Thanks Raphael."


End file.
